


В подчинении

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box), WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1960s, AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dark, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fanon, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Миррор-вёрс (никто-бы-никогда АУ) драббл про то, как сэр Хамфри когда-то давно переводился в Министерство административных дел.NB: после финала ЗФБ собираюсь удалить и перевыложить расширенную версию.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	В подчинении

— Ещё одна небольшая формальность, если позволите.

Сэр Арнольд убирает подписанное заявление в кейс, садится на край стола и любезно улыбается.

— Как вы, должно быть, догадываетесь, Хамфри, заявок подано намного больше, чем нам необходимо. И все резюме, как и ваше, высочайшего качества. Конечно, мы ищем самых мотивированных и старательных кандидатов. Требования предъявляются достаточно строгие, но ведь и условия мы предлагаем намного более выгодные, чем на вашей нынешней позиции. Хотелось бы понять, действительно ли вас интересует перевод в Министерство административных дел, серьёзно ли вы настроены?.. 

Эплби, оцепенев, смотрит, как сэр Арнольд расстёгивает брюки и достаёт член. Несколько раз проходится ладонью по быстро наливающемуся твёрдостью стволу.

— Насколько мне помнится, что делать дальше, мой дорогой Хамфри, вы знаете достаточно хорошо...

Эплби отлично знает, как в таких случаях _полагается_ поступать: сохраняя невозмутимый вид, сдержанно сказать Робинсону, этому лощёному столичному хлыщу, что-нибудь резкое, чтобы поставить его на место. Выйти из номера (кто вообще назначает собеседование вечером в ресторане отеля — пусть даже бывшему однокашнику?). Возможно, попробовать подать утром официальную жалобу... Конечно, её завернут. В итоге получить выговор с занесением в личное дело и косые взгляды от и без того не слишком довольного начальства. Застрять в местной промозглой глуши ещё лет на пять-семь...

Эплби опускается перед сэром Арнольдом на колени, берёт его член в рот и в течение следующих нескольких минут послушно демонстрирует крайнюю степень своей заинтересованности в переводе в новое министерство. Глубоко и со старанием отсасывает, без лишних капризов глотает. 

Ему не слишком нравилось, когда Робинсон вынуждал его в колледже (с неизменной безжалостной любезностью), не слишком нравится и сейчас. Он лишь надеется, Арнольд не захочет обременять его этой обязанностью так же часто, как раньше.

**Author's Note:**

> По канону до 1964-го Хамфри работал в Министерстве по делам Шотландии: фаноню, он не вылезал из продолжительных командировок «в полях», а более успешный Арнольд изредка наезжал с инспекторскими проверками + после учреждения нового министерства в конце 1963-го года занялся прицельным хэд-хантингом... в случае с Хамфри — с мимолётными реминисценциями о совместном студенческом прошлом. А у Хамфри свои спойлероканонные скелеты и резоны для срочного перевода в МАД (помимо того, что слишком скучно и далеко от ~~«Хэрродз»~~ цивилизации).


End file.
